


It's A Jolly Holiday

by JayhawkWrites



Series: How Far I'll Go [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Central Park, Fluff, M/M, Mary Poppins References, New York, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Blaine, Kurt, and their parents go to New York for a mini-vacation. They see a show and go to Central Park where Burt's dancing causes a penguin riot (not really though).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine's parents, Burt Hummel/Kurt's Mother
Series: How Far I'll Go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	It's A Jolly Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 3rd Glee Fanfiction Friday prompt for November. It is set in How Far I'll Go at the end of Chapter 7. You don't have to have read the story to understand what's going on in this one, though if you haven't, it's really super cute!

During the summer between their first- and second-grade year, the boys spent almost every weekend with each other instead of the once a month like they were able to do during the school year. Their parents, though, had an even bigger surprise for them, and they couldn't wait to tell them.

The two families spent the Fourth of July holiday together that year at the Anderson's. Claire and Elizabeth were in the pool with the boys while Carter and Burt were getting all of the food grilled for their supper.

"Should we tell them today?" Carter asked.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Burt asked.

"We're taking them to see one of their favorite Disney plays on Broadway, Burt," Carter replied. "They're going to flip out. Plus, we have that other special surprise that not even our wives know about."

"Yeah, let's tell them right before we eat," Burt agreed, now just as excited as Carter was about the trip.

About 30 minutes later, the food was done, and they were all sitting at the picnic table in the backyard.

"Boys," Carter began, "we have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Daddy?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Carter, what is it?" Kurt asked.

Carter smiled at that. No matter how many times he told Kurt he didn't have to call him "mister," he always did.

_"It's a sign of 'spect," Kurt told him. "Mommy and Daddy bof say so."_

_"Alright, little man," Carter conceded. "I can't argue with that at all. Just know that you can call me 'Carter,' and that would be just fine, too."_

"Well, we've planned a trip that all of us are going to take in a couple of weeks," he told them.

"Where to?" they asked in unison.

"We're going to…" Carter drew it out and looked at the other adults, hoping they would get his delay.

"NEW YORK!" they all shouted at the same time.

"For reals?" Kurt asked.

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed.

Neither boy really understood what New York was; they just knew that it wasn't in Ohio.

"What's we gonna do there?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Burt continued, "we're going to go see a play of one of your favorite movies."

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

"Mary Poppins!" Elizabeth answered.

"REALLY?!" both boys yelled.

All of the adults laughed and yelled back, "Really!"

The rest of the evening was spent singing songs from the musical and talking about other things that they could do while in the city.

When it was finally time to leave for their trip, everyone was giddy with excitement. They had planned not only to go to the show but also to Central Park and to the Statue of Liberty. The parents had spent time showing their boys what they could do in the park, each picking out one thing they for sure wanted to see. Kurt wanted to see the castle, and Blaine wanted to go to the zoo.

The plane ride to New York went well, both parents bringing enough things for their boys to do to pass the time. Getting out of the airport was fairly simple as well, thanks to them all just having carry-on baggage and Carter ordering a car service to take them to their hotel. The two families had decided to share a suite at The Plaza since Carter had a discount there.

"Daddy," Kurt called out when he went over to the window, "you can see the park from here!"

"It's ginormous," Blaine said as he joined his friend at the window.

"It is pretty big," Burt agreed. "That's why we had each of you pick one thing you wanted to see since we knew we'd never see it all."

"Alright, boys," Elizabeth interrupted. "Tonight, we're just going to see Mary Poppins and then go to supper. Tomorrow, we are going to spend all day in the park, and then Sunday, we will go back home."

All of them got changed into nice clothes for the theater and then they headed out. The walk wasn't terribly far, but with two curious little boys who they knew would want to stop and look at everything, they decided that leaving earlier rather than later was for the best.

"Daddy, can I get an umbrella like Mary's?" Kurt asked when they were looking at the souvenirs in the lobby before the show started.

"You absolutely can, little man," Burt said and bought the white frilly umbrella for his son along with some other memorabilia. He wasn't sure if it would fit in any of their luggage, but if worst came to worst, he would just ship it back to Ohio.

"Daddy, can I get Burt's hat?" Blaine asked. The part where they jumped into the chalk painting had always been his favorite, and Burt's outfit was so colorful and bright; plus, he wore a super cool bowtie!

"I was already planning on getting it for you as well as the bowtie they have, too," Carter replied.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Blaine said and hugged his father.

The whole group, but especially the boys, loved the show. They struggled to not sing along, but after their parents explained to them that it wasn't something that was really allowed, they just mouthed the words.

Carter had a special surprise for them all, and the whole group was able to go backstage and meet the performers. Kurt and Blaine took pictures with Mary, Burt, Admiral Boom, and the Banks family, gushing the whole time about the songs and the magical costumes.

Supper that night was a loud affair at a fun restaurant that was kid-friendly. All of them were talking about their favorite parts and how excited they were for the following day at the park. When they got back to the hotel, everyone bathed and got into their jammies quickly, passing out from all of the travel and excitement of the day.

The next morning, they had breakfast in the hotel restaurant and then walked over to the park, starting first with the Alice in Wonderland and Beatles areas for the parents and then the castle for Kurt. They had a picnic under a tree and then headed into the zoo.

Elizabeth and Burt were goofing off ahead of the group, and Carter pulled out his phone to record it.

" _Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Burt  
_ _Gentlemen like you are few  
_ _Though you're just a diamond  
_ _In the rough, Burt  
_ _Underneath your blood is blue!  
_ _You'd never think of pressing  
_ _Your advantage  
_ _Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed  
_ _A lady needn't fear when you are near  
_ _Your sweet gentility is crystal clear!  
_ _Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Burt  
_ _A jolly, jolly holiday with you!_ "

Burt then started to reenact the penguin dance since they were right in front of that exhibit, not caring about the crowd they were attracting. The smile on his son's face made it worth it.

"Daddy, the penguins," Kurt yelled out.

"That's right, kiddo," Burt replied. "That was the part with the penguins."

"No, Daddy, those penguins," Kurt pointed.

Burt turned around, and sure enough, there were hundreds of penguins running all around the zoo, the zookeepers frantically trying to corral them back into their enclosures.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I don't know that it's an emergency exactly, but there are like, 800 penguins just running around Central Park. Just thought someone should know," Carter said into his phone.

"Officers are already on their way as this is not the first call we've received," the operator said. "Thank you for calling, and stay safe."

"You're welcome," Carter said and then hung up the phone.

"Daddy, do you think your dancing scared them, and they broke through their doors?" Kurt asked with a sly grin.

"Kurt, that is actually quite possible," Burt said and the whole group laughed.

They spent the rest of the day making up stories about how the penguins could have gotten out, each one more outlandish and funny than the one before. The next day as they were packing, they all vowed that going somewhere each summer would be a new tradition, as long as they could tie it in with a Disney movie somehow because this had been the best vacation ever!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song used is "Jolly Holiday" from Mary Poppins.


End file.
